


Light on your feet

by Colanom



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Cola Losers - Freeform, M/M, They dance, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colanom/pseuds/Colanom
Summary: They're gay and I can't write.What more is there to say?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts forever now.  
> Kill me.  
> Also how do you Make word tilted(I can't spell the word for it)

Edd was never one for a formal event, he remembered how his parents would always take him to them when he was younger, forcing him to dress in uncomfortable clothes and making him listen to boring grownups talk about stupid and not at all interesting things.  
After he moved out he promised himself to never go to another one of those events, and he kept it!  
Until one day, Matt came rushing into the living room with three tickets to a grand ball that happens once a year gripped in his hand and yelling about how he saved up the money to purchase them all tickets so they could go.  
Tom had instantly said that it was a stupid waste of money and Edd almost agreed with him, but the absolutely heartbreaking look Matt gave forced him to say that it was a wonderful idea and they were all, much to Toms (and secretly his own) dismay, going to attend.  
Edd now regrets that decision; He's wearing an uncomfortable green suit, with a bowtie that he's almost certain was tied wrong, standing among a crowd of people he doesn't know- Matt had dragged a very drunk Tom off to dance awhile ago, and now Edd couldn't find them- with a cup of something that is most certainly not cola in his hands.  
On top of that, he saw Eduardo and his tag alongs awhile ago, so god knows when they're gonna run into him, but honestly what are the odds of-  
"Hey, loser!"  
Oh, bugger.  
Eduardo, wearing a suit that was similar to his own, but had a regular tie instead of a bow, was now standing next to Edd, that stupid, shit-eating grin on his face.  
"I didn't know you attended this kinda shit, wasn't expecting ta see ya." his rival teased, chuckling.  
Edd scoffed,  
"I don't, not anymore anyway; Matt got tickets though, and it's really hard to say no to him." He explained while starring into his cup of not cola.  
Eduardo laughed.  
"Well, aren't you cranky."  
"I hate these things." Edd grumbled. "They're always full of people who are boring and full of themselves, and there's never any soda!"  
Eduardo shrugged, "I only came because the other two fuckers wanted to, that and I enjoy dancing." Edd looked at him.  
"You can dance?" That was a surprise, Eduardo didn't really seem the type to have the patience to learn such things.  
Eduardo gave him a look, like he thought Edd should already know this, but nodded. "Yeah...I've always been good at it, my mom always said I was a natural, how 'bout you loser, still can't dance?"  
Edd ignored the way it was worded, just waving it off as Eduardo being an ass and shrugged, "Nah, unless it's DDR -which I could kick your ass at by the way- I can't dance at all." He almost laughed, remembering how his parents always tried to get him to learn, but he never could.  
"Well, do ya wanna?" Eduardo asked, avoiding eye contact as he did, turning a light pink.  
Oh.  
"I- um," Edd looked shocked. "What?"  
"You heard me." Eduardo answered. "Do ya wanna dance with me?"  
"Um- yes?" He was unsure but decided to just go with it, taking Eduardo's hand and allowing him to be pulled onto the floor with all the other dancing couples.  
Edd felt a hand come to rest on his side, one of his own sat on the owners shoulder, while his other was held by Eduardo's own free one.  
"Now just follow my feet."  
Edd comes to meet Eduardo's eyes and this suddenly feels very familiar.  
\---------------  
A boy, about ten in age, stands in the corner of the crowded ballroom holding a plastic cup in his hands silently as he watches others talk and enjoy their time together.  
The small boy pouts, shuffling in his uncomfortable black suit and sniffling, he obviously hated being here, why did his parents always force him to come here? It was so stupid!  
"Hey."  
The boy paused, looking to the side to see another boy standing there.  
He had nice pulled back dark hair, caramel skin -which the boy found went well with his hair and eyes- and wore a nice black suit like himself.  
The other boy stuck his hand out.  
"I'm Eduardo, 's your name?"  
The boy blinked, reaching out to grab the hand and smiling, there were never any kids his age at these things, it was nice to see one.  
"I'm Edward! But my friends call me Edd, so you can too if you want!"  
Eduardo returned the smile.  
"Cool, wanna dance?"  
"I- um- what?" Edd tilted his head.  
"Dance, do ya wanna? Everyone else is too tall for me to dance with, but you're like the same size as me."  
"But I dunno how to dance." Edd states.  
"It's not that hard," Eduardo says, pulling Edd too him and taking his hand, resting the other on his side, "Put your free hand on my shoulder," he pauses, glancing to his shoulder for effect, when Edd finally does, The slightly smaller boy looking in his eyes waiting patiently for the next step.  
"Now, just follow my feet..."  
\---------------  
Edd was taken aback from the sudden memory, only being brought back to focus when Eduardo starts moving, making the brit look down and try to sync their movements.  
Once he was confident he had it down, he looked up, eyes connecting with it's rival pair.  
They didn't really say anything, they just danced around, actually enjoying the others company.  
Eventually, they stopped dancing and just sat in an empty corner, talking and laughing; Until Edd heard his name being called by Matt.  
"Oh, I guess we're leaving..." He said, a bit disappointed.  
Eduardo let out a hum, a little upset as well, but not going to voice it.  
"Yeah, I should go find Mark and Jon anyway."  
They stand, Eduardo reaching out for a hand shake, only for Edd to tug him down by his tie and plant a gentle kiss on the mans lips, before rushing off.  
"Bye!"  
Eduardo watched him leave, blinking as his face turned as red as it could.  
"S-see you later Edd..."  
\---------------  
The two boys had been dancing for a long while, laughing, taking turns twirling the other, and just having as much fun as they could.  
"Edward!" Edd stopped as he heard his mother call for him, "Edward come now it's time to go home!"  
Edd let out an 'aw', looking over to Eduardo with sorry eyes.  
"Sorry, Eddie, I gotta go home now, I'm sure we'll see each other again though!"  
Eduardo nodded, "Yeah, totally."  
Edd was just about to race off, but paused, turning to Eduardo and holding out his hand.  
Eduardo gives it a look, before leaning in and giving Edd a small kiss on the cheek, running off with a red face afterwards.  
"S-see you later Edd!"


End file.
